Accidentally Yours
by Aerows
Summary: Accidents happen, but occasionally they are the work of fate bringing about that which is meant to be


Title: Accidentally Yours

Genre: The Closer - Brenda/Sharon

Disclaimers: The characters within do not belong to me, they are the intellectual property of TNT and The Closer. No profit is made, and no infringement is implied.

Rating: M - Will contain sex and mild descriptions of violence. Not suitable for all audiences.

Summary: Accidents happen, but occasionally they are the work of fate bringing about that which is meant to be.

**ACCIDENTALLY YOURS**

Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson passed a hand through her mass of blonde hair, stopping at the red light on the busy intersection a few blocks from the Parker Building. She wasn't in a rush to get back to the paperwork that was waiting for her after the crime scene she had just left. She reached over for her large black purse and fished around in it for the pack of Hershey's kisses she had stashed that morning. Pulling the foil from around the decadent candy, she plopped it in her mouth and closed her eyes for just a second, in ecstasy as the chocolate hit her tongue.

She opened her eyes and tapped on the steering wheel, a renewed sense of balance flooding her with the application of a little sugar. How could two models get into a fight over their wardrobe and end up killing each other? Brenda Leigh, of all people, understood flying into a rage, but she walked around with a gun all of the time and hadn't pulled it in an argument yet. _Though, _she thought, _with Captain Raydor it had been mighty tempting a time or two._ She smirked just the tiniest bit at the thought of the rows that she'd had with the green-eyed Captain.

The Chief supposed it hadn't helped that the two models were hosting at a gun show. Rarely were her cases so cut and dried; guns everywhere, and this time, it wasn't patrons accidentally shooting one another - it was the help that fired on each other in a snit over a pair of shoes. Two beautiful young women had their lives destroyed, each at the end of pricey, high-performance designer pistols. .45 calibers did godawful damage when applied to the face at close range. Brenda Leigh imagined that more than a few of the show's attendees were rethinking their stance on gun control.

Just as the light turned green, Brenda's phone vibrated. She turned to glance at her purse, but then flicked her big brown eyes back to the intersection and accelerated. The fraction of a second that her attention was drawn to her purse caused her to miss the peanut car that was whizzing through the red light. The silver vehicle plowed directly into the front end of the Chief's unmarked Crown Victoria, knocking the tank of a car into a slight angle. Stunned, Brenda Leigh sat in the car for a moment before snatching for her purse. "Oh for Heaven's sake!" She snarled to herself as she dialed her cellphone.

-()- -()- -()-

Captain Sharon Raydor gave a faint smile as she signed off on the report with a little flourish, closed it and stacked it in her out box. It always gave her a sense of satisfaction when she could clear an officer. Most on the force thought her joy came from ending an officer's career, when in reality her job was to protect both the officers and the LAPD from themselves. Sharon took pride in being thorough, it was true, but her real passion was getting to the truth and delivering justice. It was what kept her going even in the face of the antipathy with which she was regarded.

Sighing with satisfaction, she adjusted her glasses and mused over what she might have for dinner that night. It had been a while since she had cooked, considering that cooking for one tended to leave too many leftovers, but she had a craving for her own chicken and onion pasta. Mentally reviewing the contents of her pantry and refrigerator, she determined that she had exactly what she needed to construct the dish, and resolved to make it.

Fleetingly, she considered asking the blond Chief over. While she and Brenda Leigh weren't exactly friends, they weren't exactly enemies anymore, either, and Brenda Leigh probably could use a friend after her separation from Agent Howard. _I could probably use a friend, too, _she thought to herself a little too wistfully, _and at least with the Chief eating there won't be any leftovers. _She grinned to herself at the thought of the slender blonde's voracious appetite. The woman could put a basketball team to shame.

How she maintained such a fabulous figure was beyond the Captain; Sharon knew that her own body was in fantastic shape, but she worked for it. The Chief ate anything and everything and still maintained a sleek, lovely shape. Her slim stomach was evident beneath those awful floral dresses, and her hips looked like they were designed to be gripped by feminine hands as tiny as they were. At that angle, those luscious, perky breasts would be right where her own mouth could...

Sharon slammed her hand down on her desk just painfully enough to jolt herself out of _that_ particular reverie. It just wouldn't do to think of the Chief that way. Straightening herself in her chair and standing, Captain Sharon Raydor resolved that she would indeed cook _for herself, _and thoroughly enjoy an evening _alone. _

Resolutely, she reached for her purse, intending to banish all thoughts of the LAPD and Brenda Leigh Johnson for the evening. As she gathered her belongings, though, her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, it was not to be that she would forget about Brenda Leigh Johnson too soon. _Think of the devil and her minions appear, _she thought to herself.

"Captain Raydor." Sharon answered with a professional tone. Hearing the noise of horns and traffic made her briefly frown.

"Sharon, I've been involved in an accident with my squad car. Some idiot plowed through a red light and clipped the front end of my vehicle." Brenda broke in without preamble, as though forcing herself to get the words out. Anxiety flooded the brunette, but she took relief in the fact that the Chief was babbling and talking which at least indicated that she wasn't _too_ injured. She opened her mouth to ask what happened, when Brenda continued on with her narrative.

"I'm right around the corner from the office on," Sharon could practically hear the woman's eyes rolling around, searching around for identifying markers. The Chief really had no sense of direction. "I'm at that intersection by the Starbuck's on the corner and that weird little bookstore across from it. The driver of the other vehicle looks like he might be hurt, but I don't know how bad." Brenda Leigh finished it all with a rush, her Southern accent exaggerated by stress.

Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes. The intersection of Booth Street and Lincoln Avenue. Whoever had done the civil planning for that area had painfully missed the obvious in bad juju. She'd nearly been run off of the road at that intersection herself, a few times. At least it was within walking distance of their office building.

"Okay, Brenda Leigh, stay calm." The Captain soothed, hoping that didn't sound as ridiculous to the Chief as it sounded to her own ears. In fact, if Sharon was honest with herself, it was as much for her own sake as for the blonde's. "I'll dispatch emergency services and be there in a minute. Are you in anyway injured, Chief?" Concern warmed her tone.

"No Captain, I'm just a little shook up." Brenda Leigh's voice rose over the sounds of horns blaring. "These people act like they've never seen somebody have a car wreck before, though, and are behavin' like I can wave a magic wand and get all this mess out of the way!" The Chief's voice was shrill with irritation, and the Captain decided that it was definitely time to intervene before the Chief caused an OIS.

"I'll be right there, Chief. Just stay **calm.**" Sharon veritably sprinted out of her office, four inch heels flashing like running shoes through FID to the elevator.

-()- -()- -()-

An hour and several interventions on the Captain's part later, Brenda Leigh Johnson passed a hand through her hair and dug into her purse as she and the statuesque brunette walked back to the Parker Building. With a grunt, Brenda smashed the empty bag of Hershey's kisses into a trash can as she passed. Her stomach was growling, her vehicle was immobile, and she wanted a glass of wine.

Sharon cocked an eyebrow at the blonde's display of temper with the candy wrapper. She had to restrain herself from laughing at the ire with which the blonde had thrust the plastic into the waste bin. The doleful pout on the Chief's lips was utterly priceless in its solemnity. Glancing at the shadowed brown eyes, though, Sharon immediately felt ashamed for taking any pleasure whatsoever in Brenda Leigh's suffering. The lovely Chief looked rather defeated, and as much as she enjoyed getting the best of the blonde in an argument, she didn't like to see her looking so downtrodden.

Placing a warm hand on a slim shoulder, Sharon grinned as the Chief looked up at her. "Come on, Chief, you look like you could use a drink, and I have a bottle of wonderful Merlot." At the hopeful look on the blonde's face, Sharon felt her own bloom into a full smile. "I'm also in the mood to cook some chicken pasta with onions, if you are interested."

Brenda Leigh's wide mouth spread into a smile that made Sharon's stomach flutter, and it wasn't in hunger, or at least not for food. "Captain Raydor, you had me at Merlot, but you're gonna cook for me? It's been _ages_ since I've had a good home-cooked meal!" Brenda Leigh exclaimed in glee. The blonde gripped Sharon's bicep familiarly and swung her hip into the Captain's own. "I love onions, pasta and chicken! I'm so hungry I could eat some of that tofu from that awful vegetarian place we went to that time." The return of Brenda Leigh's bubbly personality was nearly enough to stop the barb that came to the Captain's tongue, but not quite enough. The blonde never let her live it down that the vegetarian restaurant was, in fact, quite terrible.

Sharon smile neatly, and replied with her own comment. "Careful, Chief, or I'll slip a bit of artificial meat into you when you least expect it." She grinned at her own reply, but then felt the color flare in her face when she realized how that could be taken. Struggling to keep the mortification off of her face, she felt the blonde's hand slip from her bicep and the Chief pulled away slightly.

When she dared to glance at Brenda Leigh, the appraising look was a bit too intent for Sharon to miss it. The Chief caught her eye and winked. "You're welcome to try, Captain, but I'm pretty particular about what I let into the temple of my body." The blonde's mirth at the Captain's obvious discomfort was writ large in the sparkling brown eyes. Sharon resolved to keep her mouth shut unless she gave grave consideration to what was coming out of it, and until she had a glass of wine or two in Brenda Leigh. She might need an entire bottle herself.

-()- -()- -()-

Brenda Leigh sighed in relief as she took a long sip of the wonderful glass of Merlot the Captain had poured for her. At this point, she was on her second one, and warmth was pleasantly flooding her middle. She propped her head on her chin as she watched the Captain dicing chicken and onions to _sauté._ An unconscious smile drifted over her features as she watched the brunette move purposefully and precisely around the modern kitchen. It suited the green-eyed woman perfectly, Brenda mused, sleek stainless steel appliances mated with granite counter tops and glassed in cabinets that displayed dishes and glasses that were arranged with precision. Copper bottom pots hung from a rack suspended over the island where Sharon was currently busy with the chopping block.

It gave the blonde a sense of belonging to be sitting at the Captain's kitchen table, watching her as she prepared their meal. It had been a while since she had felt that way; after Fritz left, she often felt out of place in her own apartment if she tried to eat at her own little dinette. Not that she had so much as turned on the stove in her new place. Mostly she ended up on the couch eating take out and looking at case files or watching television to keep her company. Watching the domesticity of Sharon cooking filled her with an easiness she had been missing.

A mischievous grin crossed her face as she thought about how embarrassed the Captain had been earlier. She nearly guffawed in her wine remembering the delicious double entendre. Brenda Leigh Johnson was many things, but naïve wasn't one of them. She couldn't resist flirting with Sharon, particularly when such a spectacular blush had crossed the brunette's face. Brenda's eyes drifted down to the gorgeous legs she could see beneath the Captain's skirt, and allowed her eyes to drift upward to caress her rather magnificent ass. A positively wicked thought crossed her mind as she considered an accessory strapped to those hips. Wine and her overactive imagination cause a small torrent of arousal to rush through her at the idea of said hips pumping against her, _into her,_ driving her to the heights of pleasure.

She continued her visual tour of the Captain, her pinky finger sneaking into her mouth. Sharon had divested herself of her blazer, and had opened a few buttons on her white shirt. The blonde got a nice view of her cleavage, and was pleased to note that as the brunette chopped a particularly difficult bit of onion, her chest moved in a fascinating way. She was so dazed by the sight and the thoughts churning through her mind that she failed to notice when the Captain stopped chopping and looked her way.

Shock flowed through Sharon Raydor's body when she noticed the distinctly _hungry_ look on the blonde's face, and if the location of her eyes were any indication, it had nothing to do with the raw chicken and onions on the chopping block. She felt her cheeks heat again for the second time in as many hours, but this time it wasn't out of embarrassment. Reaching for her glass of wine, she turned to face the blonde, cocking an eyebrow as she took a sip. Brenda Leigh looked vaguely startled and this time it was the Chief that was rosy with guilt. Sharon gave her a naughty smile as she sat her wine glass down and enjoyed the blonde's discomfiture. It really was delightful after Brenda Leigh's merriment over Sharon's earlier verbal faux pas. It also was rather flattering to the Captain that the blonde had obviously been enjoying the view. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who harbored secret fantasies where she and the Chief had starring roles that were quite pornographic in nature.

Brenda Leigh hastily removed her pinky from her mouth, and removed her hand from beneath her chin. The look on Sharon's face had clearly illustrated the extent to which she had been busted checking out the Captain's lean form, and she hastily involved herself with taking a very large sip of Merlot, draining the remaining half of the glass in one fell swoop. The Captain, ever the gracious hostess reached for the bottle of wine and strolled over to the table, putting a little more sway in her hips than necessary and leaned over a little too much as she refilled the blonde's glass. Unbidden, Brenda Leigh's eyes swooped down to catch the sight of that cleavage again before she cleared her throat and met extremely amused green eyes.

"A little thirsty Brenda?" Sharon's voice had dropped an octave, as she silkily husked out the words. The look on the blonde's face was absolutely priceless. She couldn't resist poking a little more, however. "I certainly wouldn't want you to be parched. I can also tell how hungry you must be if raw chicken is enough to make you salivate." The raised eyebrow and hand on her hip radiated cockiness, and Brenda Leigh rolled her eyes at her, still glowing red in the cheeks. The Captain laughed out loud and strolled away to put the Merlot bottle back on the chopping block as she poured herself another full glass. It really had been too long since she had felt such easy happiness.

"Oh, hush, Captain Raydor." Brenda Leigh said in a flustered, slightly aggrieved tone. "I am hungry, in fact, and this is the most relaxed I've been all day." As far as explanations went for why she had been blatantly eying the Captain like a hot fudge sundae, it wasn't very good, but the wine was kicking in now, and she found herself not particularly caring. _Besides, _she thought to herself, _it isn't as though Sharon d__**idn't**__ just give me an extra eyeful, __**on purpose**__,__ for my troubles. _She suspected the Captain rather _enjoyed_ that she had been looking. Not that Brenda Leigh had any intention of voicing that out loud any time soon; she hadn't had nearly enough wine for that.

For her part, Sharon's mind was wandering in a direction that pulled at her like a lodestone drew iron. Brenda Leigh's startlingly frank appraisal of her body had been a surprise, and the Captain couldn't deny that she was immensely flattered and, honestly, quite a bit turned on by the attention. Sharon was not the type to just jump into bed with anyone, but she did admit to herself that she had a tremendous amount of both attraction and respect for the Chief. Were something to happen between them, it could end in disaster, because Sharon recognized her growing affection for the blonde tornado. The brunette would want something more than just a one night stand or a friends-with-benefits fling with Brenda Leigh.

Despite all of the reasons, including the fact that they worked together, the brunette's body was just not listening to her mind's logic. The dampness in her panties was clear evidence of that fact, as was the gentle glowing of embers deep within her heart. Taking a deep swallow of wine, the Captain began flinging the contents of the chopping board in the skillet. The pan wasn't the only thing that was dangerously hot, nor was the chicken the only thing threatening to burn.

-()- -()- -()-

Dinner turned out to be a relaxed affair, the smoldering tension between the two had loosened with the application of more wine and a delicious meal. Brenda Leigh's repeated moans at the rich, creamy pasta, caramelized onions and flavorful chicken caused Sharon to squirm in her seat a few times, but for the most part, they kept the conversation light and surprisingly free of the barbs they usually traded at work.

The Captain found herself nearly aching with laughter at Brenda Leigh's account of Chief Pope addressing reporters with his fly hanging open. The description of the blonde's attempts to maneuver herself in front of him to obscure that fact and failing miserably nearly had tears rolling down her cheeks. When Brenda Leigh explained she'd had to hold her big purse at an awkward angle while praying he would finally shut up and stop schmoozing, both of them dissolved into hilarity. Sharon found herself captivated by the rich humor dancing in the luminous brown eyes. It had been a very long time since her face hurt from laughing too much, and it was all because of the lovely woman across from her.

As the wine kept flowing, suddenly it occurred to Sharon that she was in no condition to drive Brenda Leigh back to her apartment, and the Chief's car was in the garage at the precinct. "Brenda Leigh, I'm afraid I've had a bit too much wine to drink to drive you home. If you'd like, you can stay in my guest room, and then I'll drive you home in the morning. I can wait while you get ready for work, then I'll take you in." The Captain hoped that her tone didn't sound quite as hopeful as she actually felt; she was enjoying the blonde's company and wasn't eager for the night to end just yet.

"Why, Captain, aren't you just full of good ideas?" The blonde purred, sounding a bit more flirtatious than she had intended. "I would appreciate that very much. And I have to say, that I also appreciate how you have gone out of your way to brighten an otherwise terrible day." Her voice softened with sincere gratitude, and the look she gave Sharon melted the brunette's heart. Without thinking, the Captain extended her hand and covered the blonde's.

"Oh, honey, it's no trouble at all. I've really enjoyed having you over tonight for dinner. We'll have to do this again." Briefly, Sharon wondered where the term of endearment had come from, but Brenda Leigh didn't seem to mind it. She beamed at the Captain, and flipped her hand, squeezing Sharon's warmly in her own. Electricity coursed through the Captain at the touch and the darkening in the already deep brown eyes. Her earlier arousal rushed back in a torrent, only tenfold. Her inhibitions were perilously lowered, and she could feel her pulse start to race.

Brenda Leigh felt a deep connection with the lovely, green-eyed woman at that moment. The kindness the Captain had shown her banished any traces of animosity Brenda Leigh had ever felt for Sharon, replacing it with an intense, fond affection. Brenda Leigh had never had romantic feelings before towards women, but something about the resolute yet caring, reserved but incredibly sexy Captain grabbed onto her senses and wouldn't let go. She couldn't help but notice the green eyes start to smolder, and Brenda Leigh squeezed the Captain's hand again. Thinking straight, _in any way_, she thought to herself ruefully, was impossible with the combined intoxication of four glasses of Merlot and Sharon Raydor.

Breaking the tableau, Sharon released both the gaze she had held with the blonde and the soft hand. She needed to get some space to clear her head for a moment before her raging libido took over. She brought the plates to the sink, hoping that at least a bit of physical distance from the blonde would allow her to gain some control. The smell of Brenda Leigh's light perfume entered her senses, again though, and she sensed her nearby, hearing the sound of wine being poured into the Chief's glass. She gripped the edge of the sink with knuckles whitening, took a deep breath and turned to reach for the knife on the chopping block.

Brenda Leigh had intended to reach for Sharon's shoulder, anything to bring back the closeness of the contact they had just shared. She had seen the Captain struggling to distance herself from the blonde, but the Chief was having none of it. Desire wasn't the only thing racing through Brenda Leigh, but it was definitely hampering any attempts at self-restraint along with the copious amounts of wine. The Captain's sudden movement surprised the blonde, and her full glass of Merlot sloshed directly into the brunette's cleavage, staining the white shirt like blood. Shock appeared on both of their faces and stilled them. Brenda Leigh recovered first.

"Oh my gosh, Sharon I'm so sorry!" The blonde exclaimed reaching for a towel on the sink. Sharon opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, her personal space was invaded completely by Brenda Leigh's scent, and then by her hands stroking the cloth across her abdomen. She took a shuddering breath when, in her enthusiasm to rectify the damage, Brenda Leigh swiped the towel across her left breast. Sharon's nipple hardened instantly, and she couldn't suppress the low noise that escaped her throat. Through the wet fabric it was impossible for the blonde not to notice the puckered flesh.

The slight moan that emitted from the brunette caused Brenda Leigh's eyes to flicker upward, and she caught burning green eyes. With deliberate intent, the blonde moved the towel again over the stiff pebble, this time in more of a caress than a rough wipe. The Captain's eyes fluttered shut and her hand flew to Brenda Leigh's, trapping her against the towel and her breast. It was the sexiest thing Brenda Leigh Johnson had ever seen. Dropping the dishrag, she began moving her fingers with purpose, squeezing the full, firm flesh and teasing the nipple into an even stiffer peak. Any hope of restraint on the part of the Captain was shattered.

She seized Brenda Leigh around the shoulders and dragged their mouths together roughly. She had longed to feel their lips burn together, and the blonde's caress had ignited her beyond control. She gasped into the blonde as she felt the hand's twin slide up her torso to grip her other breast, now stroking and plying them in tandem. The firm touch was driving her wild. Brenda Leigh took it as an invitation to invade the Captain's supple mouth, her tongue writhing against Sharon's in swirls that left them both breathless. A helpless groan flew from the brunette as those wonderful nimble fingers left her breasts, but then she felt them undoing the buttons on her now ruined white shirt.

Breathlessly, Brenda tried to gather rational thoughts. "We need to get this off and soak it so that..." whatever Brenda Leigh was going to say was swallowed by another passionate, toe-curling collision of lips and tongues. The Captain managed to pop her front clasp bra just as the blonde reached the last button and then hurled both off of her shoulders and away. Eager to feel Brenda Leigh's skin against her own, Sharon didn't even break the passionate assault on the lovely wide mouth as she pulled up at the blonde's tank, withdrawing to yank the shirt over her head, only to go back to devouring her lovely Chief's mouth. Talented fingers divested the blonde of her bra, and then both moaned loudly as the hot, soft skin of their breasts came together, nipples hard and rasping against each other.

Brenda Leigh was fairly certain that she was going to spontaneously combust when she felt Sharon's warm hands slide up her sides to stroke the globes of her breasts. Skilled digits pinched and teased her nipples until the blonde was aching with arousal. She was painfully aroused. Breaking from their heated kiss, the blonde moaned into the Captain's ear. "God Sharon, please take me to bed before I _die _of wantin' you." Her accent had thickened with her need, and hearing those lust filled words, Sharon herself suspected that if she didn't get some relief soon, she might lose her mind, if she hadn't already.

-()- -()- -()-

In the quiet, subdued lighting of Sharon's bedroom, they divested each other of their remaining articles of clothing. Brenda Leigh shuddered in awe as the very real evidence of the brunette's want for her was written across the lacy, dainty bikini. It suddenly struck her what they were doing, and an uncharacteristic shyness crept into her heart. Sharon, nuzzling her neck, noticed her stiffen, and pulled back with gentle concern on her face.

"Brenda Leigh, honey, what's the matter?" While it might just kill her, the Captain cared about the Chief far too much to push her into something she wasn't ready to do. It didn't help that the blonde was continue to stroke her stomach delicately and placing little kisses along her shoulder.

"Nothing's the matter, Sharon, it's just..." Brenda Leigh trailed off, but continue to run her hands across the Captain's tight abdomen. She wanted this desperately, she wanted Sharon to be the one to give her release. She wanted to give the Captain a release so powerful that the brunette screamed her name. Brenda Leigh hated admitting that she didn't know things, though. Taking a deep breath, turning vulnerable brown eyes to green, she gave in when she saw the passion and gently care on the lovely features of her Sharon. "I've never been with a woman before and I don't want to mess up!" She whispered it forcefully, maybe even a little fearfully. In other circumstances, Sharon was quite sure that statement would have been accompanied by a stomped foot.

Despite herself, the Captain chuckled out loud, but then pulled her fiery, beautiful, incredibly sensual companion to her, and replied. "Oh, honey, you couldn't mess up with me right now. I'm so excited, if you look at me hard enough I'll probably come." Brenda Leigh sucked in a breath at the unexpectedly candid statement from the normally reserved Captain. The flames of passion were roaring back in her enough to incinerate all sense of self-doubt, and she seized Sharon by her tight buttocks and yanked her to her own body with a searing kiss.

Sharon turned them both around in the kiss, and pushed them both into the middle of the bed. The feeling of the blonde she had been dreaming of beneath her own body was incredible. Breaking the kiss, she looked deep into brown eyes that were now black with desire. "Let me take care of you." She whispered gently and then began her descent down Brenda Leigh's body, exploring everything in reach with her lips and tongue. Brenda Leigh began a continuous stream of little cries of joy as Sharon sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth, while stroking the other with her fingers. Her hips bucked a little when Sharon's tongue trailed in a line down her stomach, pausing to venture briefly into her navel. It was only when she felt hands on her thighs, parting them that a minor sense of trepidation flickered through her. But then she felt the glorious sensation of Sharon's lips and tongue where she had been needing it the most, and her brain melted into nothing but the sensation of her lover's mouth on her.

"Oh God, Brenda Leigh, you taste delicious." Sharon husked in awe. She swirled her tongue across Brenda Leigh's clit, then teased around it, eliciting a litany of moans and "oh's" from the blonde above. Her Chief was incredibly wet and incredibly ready. Slipping a hand between the blonde's thighs, she slid two fingers into the hot, tight depths of Brenda Leigh Johnson, and began pumping them back and forth in time with her tongue on the blonde's clit. Curling her fingers a bit while stroking into the tight channel, Sharon felt Brenda Leigh suddenly plant her feet flat on the mattress and arch up into her mouth and the rhythm of the fingers inside of her.

Brenda Leigh was just as wonderfully greedy in sex as she was about everything else, and Sharon was enjoying every moment of watching the blonde lose control. Slipping a third finger into the blonde, stretching her just a little further, a few more thrusts had Brenda Leigh arching so hard off of the bed that Sharon's tongue nearly lost contact with it's precious target. "Oh my Lord Jesus, Sharon, I'm going to come!" The blonde shrieked loud enough that her neighbors down the street probably heard that particular proclamation, and then she tightened around Sharon's digits so hard the Captain momentarily couldn't thrust anymore. She just kept her fingers there for Brenda Leigh to clamp down on. Her tongue still worked at the blonde's clit, riding her through a forceful, explosively wet orgasm that had Sharon licking her lips and devouring it. Finally Brenda Leigh's hips and legs slumped back onto the bed, where she collapsed in utter fulfillment.

Slipping gently from the Chief's body, Sharon slid up with gentle caresses to hold the blonde next to her. She nuzzled in the woman's neck, stroking her face softly. After a few minutes passed, Brenda Leigh seemed to recover and she turned, embracing the Captain, cocooning them both in warmth. Touching the brunette's lovely face, Brenda Leigh spoke in a slightly awed tone, eyes wide and luminous. "Sharon Raydor, you just rocked my world." The sheer solemnity of her statement made the Captain laugh - a joyful, heartfelt one.

She smirked at the blonde and rubbed their noses together playfully. "Oh honey, I could see that." She snickered softly. "I could also smell it, taste it, feel it, and I'm pretty sure some people in China heard it." Brenda Leigh swatted her arm and the Captain trailed kisses along her neck to soften the gentle barb. That seemed to bring the cocky blonde back to herself, and Brenda Leigh rolled over to climb atop Sharon's body.

"Yeah, well, my world isn't the only one that's going to get rocked." Challenge flared in the darkened eyes, and an absolutely predatory look crossed the blonde's face. "Lucky for you, I learn quick - show me once and I'm ready to move on to puttin' my lessons into practice." Sharon shuddered a little in anticipation at Brenda Leigh's confident, husky tone and hungry gaze. The Captain truly hadn't been kidding earlier that a look was nearly enough to send her over the edge. She was more ready for this than she could remember being in a _very_ long time.

Slithering down Sharon's body, the blonde began absolutely conquering it along the way. Sharon cried out a harsh moan as Brenda Leigh's wide mouth enveloped her breast and rather roughly sucked on her nipple, just the way the Captain liked it. When she gently chewed on the tender tip, it was a near thing that Sharon _didn't_ orgasm right then and there. Brenda Leigh continued her sensual campaign lower, however, claiming her territory as she went. The Captain nearly expected a bit of the earlier shyness she had seen in Brenda Leigh when she felt her hands on her thighs, but this was the arrogant, masterful Chief she was so familiar with, taking control of her body as though she had always done so.

Immediately, Sharon discovered that Brenda Leigh's tongue was good for far more than just interrogating suspects and trading insults. In fact, she was quite certain that the blonde's mouth had actually been designed for _this,_ and the other uses were just for physical conditioning. "Oh fuck, Brenda Leigh!" It flew out of her mouth without volition, and the vulgarity seemed to spur the blonde on further. Sharon's toes curled as she felt the vibration of the Chief chuckling against her clit. Gripping her thighs forcefully, Brenda Leigh parted them even further, long muscle of her tongue absolutely _invading_ the brunette.

Moving her attention back up to Sharon's clit, the Captain felt herself suddenly, deliciously, achingly filled by three fingers. Brenda Leigh wasted no time pumping into her, while dancing in time on the swollen bud that was now the center of Sharon's universe. "Oh my God, Brenda Leigh, right there. Don't stop, RIGHT THERE!" She shouted hoarsely, barely recognizing her own voice, and lost in the blonde's firm ministrations. She felt Brenda Leigh's fingers curl upwards to hit that _glorious_ spot that never failed to send her over the edge, and came with a scream of Brenda Leigh's name that reverberated around the house. A kaleidoscope of colors flashed beneath her eyelids, and Sharon Raydor did something she had never done before; she passed out from an orgasm.

-()- -()- -()-

Sharon came to ensconced in a warm embrace, surrounded by the scent of what could only be her Chief. Brenda Leigh hadn't been kidding; she truly _was _a quick study. Stretching like a contented cat, she turned to face a smirk on the blonde's lovely face. "Well, now, Captain, I'm fairly certain some folks in India are wondering just who this Brenda Leigh is that has such amazin' sexual prowess." She drawled sexily, the cocky smile stretching from ear to ear. Sharon didn't have it in her to deny it, so instead she just put the blonde's mouth to use in her now second favorite way. They stayed like that for long moments, speaking only with caresses, kisses and gently touches that affirmed a closeness that went far deeper than just sex.

Sharon, being who she was, decided to approach the obvious. "Brenda Leigh, what does this mean for us?" She asked softly, looking into the chocolate brown eyes she was quickly finding herself falling for. She found herself wanting to clarify and the courage to lay her emotions out there. It wasn't something she did easily, but for the blonde, it seemed to just flow naturally from her. "I don't want this to just be a one time thing. I'd like to see where this goes for us."

A beatific smile crossed the blonde's face and the soft, gentle kiss was all the answer the Captain needed. Whatever the future might bring, it was no accident that they had arrived at this crossroads and began their journey together. "So, Sharon," the Chief drawled in her unmistakable confident, playful purr, "Why don't you tell me all about this artificial meat you were referring to, and I don't mean that awful tofu."

They didn't leave the bed for hours after Sharon explained, in explicit detail, just exactly what she had in mind.

THE END

A/N I haven't given up on A Collision with Chance, but I had a bit of writer's block. When AuthorJazmyne mentioned that she was using prompts to get over her own block, I considered that perhaps it would work for me, too. I gave her a prompt, and then decided to run with it myself. It should be interesting to compare how each of us fulfilled the prompt in our different ways. Thanks, AJ, this really helped, and I thank you for taking part in our little challenge. I look forward to seeing yours, and it motivated me to forge through and complete this one!


End file.
